Rosalina Angelus
"Oh dont mind me. just doing some tech work for my machines here~" Backstory (In progress) Appearance A girl appearing in her teens, She wears a long white dress and a veil, similar to a wedding dress, and she appears to have heterochromia. she has hidden machines on her dress, and wields dual plasma pistols that carry multiple kinds of ammo Personality A carefree, Lustful, Unpredictable Chaotic being, with a passion for making machines and electronics. she suffers from Mood swings, and her CE makes it so that everytime she changes mood, she also changes her primary fetish and losing the old one. Out of all her sisters, She is the most creative and has the most passion about electronics and technology . Fighting Style She uses her father's techniques in battle, but never dares enter a fight. if forced to fight, she mainly uses her Halo weapon and chaotic Energy manipulation to fight. Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cant. Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, She has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. she also improved her reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from her angel power in her bloodline, making her heal quickly under seconds Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: She has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is her most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Elemental Manipulation/Magic - 'This ability is Self Explanatory. '''Unpredictability -' She has the Ability to be completely Unpredictable. 'Weather Manipulation - '''She likes using this ability, she has the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, its proven useful only on Picnics however.. '''Corruption Manipulation -' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. she also can manipulate Chaotic energy and DE to corrupt people or remove corruption. she rarely uses this move however, as she doesnt like hurting people unless its a BDSM thing. 'Energy Drain -' She has the ability to Consume or Drain a Person's energy, adding it to her own for more power or convert it to Chaotic Energy 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost every kind of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic Energy. '''Negate - She has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using her Chaotic Energy Weapons * Dual Plasma Pistols - Her pistols are her main weapon, capable of shooting energy blasts along with different kinds of ammo. she mainly uses CE with it to enhance its power or even act as its main ammunition * Battle Droids - She carries battle droids hidden in her dress, they do some of her tasks for her like scouting, fixing her weapons, and even carrying tools. they are armed with lasers and mini guns * CE weapons - She can manipulate Chaotic energy to create any weapon she prefers in case of situations she cant use her pistols on Category:Characters